The invention relates to a retainer for a display device to be retained in a motor vehicle, especially in a motor vehicle-side fitting, which in particular forms a part of a head-up display.
Such retainers are in themselves known in the art and are used to support or retain display devices, in particular display devices forming parts of a head-up display, which are usually arranged in fittings in the area of an instrument panel of a motor vehicle. Such supports must ensure stable and precise positioning of suitable display devices, in particular under different operating or running conditions of a motor vehicle, since this is essential for the proper operation of corresponding display devices. This is important in particular for the support of display devices that form parts of head-up displays. Moreover, respective retainers must make it possible to allow a very fine setting or adjustment of the position or orientation of corresponding display devices.
In particular, conventional retainers are primarily unsatisfactory because they do not exhibit the desired stability and adjustability with respect to the support of display devices.